Daughter of White
by TheLastofUs
Summary: I rewrote Daughter of White in story format! I absolutely love this song. Rated T for a little bit of violence. *oneshot*


** Daughter of White**

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, hoping to get away from the tormenters chasing me. Their tongues as sharp as their words. Their beautiful apparel was a trick.

My snow-white hair became tangled behind me as their demonic hands reached out desperately to grab it. Tearing my head back.

I had no choice but to halt as their grimy fingers became tangled within the locks of my hair. They laughed and laughed and laughed as another cut a piece off and threw the strands in my face. Another threw various green items at me. Vines. Leaves. Food.

By the time I finally got away, I was a wreck. I only found shelter deep in the forest under an aging tree. My white hair was dingy now. It was tainted a grey color. I pulled bunches of mud out of it, leaves.

My hair was neglected now. What's the use in taking care of it if it's not green? I'm a freak. Everyone in the country. Everyone has the most enviable green hair. Everyone has a family—a friend—someone to call their own. To share memories and to laugh with. To smile. I wonder what it feels like to smile?

I lay down in the grass under the tree, staring up at the sunlight streaming through the leaves.

_Please, _I prayed_, Please, can I just have someone? A friend . . . if that is not too greedy of me to ask?_

* * *

Each day after that, after school, I hid away under the tree. The only living thing that did not run at the sight of my ice-colored skin and hair—or that did not seek me out to tease me, if that word even fit. It felt much worse than "tease.

A couple months later, I ran back from school before anyone noticed me (like I always did,) back to the aging tree. I immediately stopped in my tracks, wide-eyed at what lied beneath the tree.

A girl was sleeping with the most angelic face. Her skin was pale, though not as pale as mine. It looked so silky and soft. Her hair was the most beautiful. It was various shades of green, and had to be at least three meters long. It was straight for the most part, but curled a bit at the ends. She tied it back into two cute pig-tails. They had black bows on them. Her lips were curled into a sweet smile.

I reluctantly stepped backwards, afraid that she was an illusion or that beneath her beautiful façade she was revolting—just like everyone else I had met. My steps quickened, crunching on the leaves and twigs.

I saw her expression change. Her nose scrunched up and her eyes closed tighter before fluttering open. She sat up with such surreal grace and gazed vacant eyes my way. Her eyes started to fill with curiosity and another emotion I could not place.

"I-I'm sorry!" I whispered as I turned and started to run.

"Wait!" I heard her voice call after me.

_Was she another one of them? Did she find out my hiding place? Did everyone else? _

Thousands of questions raced through my mind before my wrist was pulled. I screamed.

"Let go! Please! Don't—" I screeched, wiggling my wrist and slapping her hand.

"W-What? Are you okay? What's wrong?" her grip quickly released in fright… and yet another emotion I did not know.

My head swiveled around and my eyes met hers. Her eyebrows were knitted tightly together and her lips were parted slightly.

"Please, I don't want any trouble, I just always—I mean… I…" I couldn't find words. I couldn't let her know I came here every day.

"If you're upset about waking me, don't worry about it," her smile returned.

"U-uhm… Yes. Sorry," I gave a deep bow.

"Why so formal?" her smile widening as she let out a deep laugh.

This laugh was different from all the others I heard. It was not filled with disgust, but something else… I've seen so many emotions I had not yet seen before on her face.

"Miku," she stated, holding out her palm.

I looked at it curiously, then peeking back up into her eyes. They glistened with the light of a thousand suns. They looked stunning.

Her hand withdrew slowly and she folded her hands behind her back, leaning down a little to meet my eyes.

"What's your name?" she tilted her head to the left.

I took another step back, afraid it was a mirage or a trick. I hadn't been asked my name in so long I nearly forgot it myself. She let out a hum in question as she took another step forward.

"You're a shy girl aren't you?" she laughed again. That same strange laugh.

She then put an arm around my shoulder and I flinched, breaking free of her grasp that made my whole body tingle.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said with another sweet smile, "My name is Miku. May I know yours?"

"H-Haku…" I whispered under my breath.

"Hmm?" she hummed another question.

"Haku." I whispered a bit louder.

"Nice to meet you Haku!" she said loudly, draping her arm around my shoulder again.

I shimmied out of her arm once more, keeping my distance.

"It's getting late," she said, glancing up at the sky, "I have to get home. Can I meet you here tomorrow?"

I stayed silent, unaware of what was happening, then ever so slightly, I raised my arm. My hand reached out—towards the girl and the back of my fingers grazed her cheek.

"Are you real?" I whispered to myself, unbeknownst to her.

"What?" she asked in a quieter voice than before with softer eyes.

"Okay." I said softly as I looked down before sprinting out of the woods, leaving Miku standing there bewildered at whom she'd just met.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel excited. Before the bell even had a chance to sound, I was on my feet and running out the door, never stopping until I got to the aging tree.

She was there again—Miku was. She sat with her legs crossed, drawing things in the dirt.

"Haku!" she yelled when she raised her eyes to meet mine once she heard me come. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come here again," she admitted with a small chuckle.

My face was plain and straight without an ounce of emotion.

She beckoned me closer and I knelt down where she was drawing. There were lines drawn, making a hash mark. There were circles and X's drawn inside each box.

"I've been needing an opponent for some time, want to play?" she asked, brushing away the lines and drawing new ones without circles or X's.

I stared at the dirt drawing as she said, "You can go first. I'll be X."

After a couple moments of silence, she spoke again, "You do know how to play Tic-Tac-Toe right?"

I just shook my head without averting my eyes from the ground.

"You're kidding!" she said loudly as she hit my shoulder.

I flinched and moved away with terror in my eyes. _She's the same as them all, she only wants to bully me…_ Yet, a voice in the back of my head screamed that she was not acting of ill heart, that she was just… "playing?"

"U-um… are you alright?" her hand met my shoulder again, but this time softly, rubbing it as a comfort measure.

"Here, let me show you how to play," her voice was soft and her eyes moved to the dirt. "You try to get three of your X's in a row, see? We take turns."

She drew a circle in the middle square. "Now, you go. Draw an X somewhere."

I drew my hand forward cautiously, rubbing away at the dirt above her circle making a rough X.

"Now I move again," her voice was a bit happier and she drew another circle to the left of my X with ease.

"Oh," I said slightly above a whisper as I hastily drew an X, blocking her from making three-in-a-row.

"Yes!" she cheered as she drew another circle to the left of my last move.

After playing it for a while, she let out a sigh of contempt and lay back on the grass, her hair spread out under her. She patted the ground next to her, urging me to lay down as well. After a minute of self-bickering, I complied.

"How did you get your hair? Is it dyed?" She asked in a quiet voice after a while.

I winced at the familiar question. Yet, this time, her voice did not drip with the venom of the past… It was sweet, almost nice. As if she was actually curious.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"I'm jealous," Miku said as she glanced away.

"Jealous?" I demanded, the loudest I'd ever spoken. The tone shocked even myself.

Her head snapped in my direction at the change in character.

"I don't understand," I said quieter, "I don't understand you at all!" sitting up, I put my head in my hands, but I did not stop there.

"How can you be so kind to a freak like me? How can you look at me without the disgust that even I look at myself with? I wonder to myself at night if you're just an illusion, if you're a hallucination, if you're just a dream and I'll wake up in the morning by the screaming in my head, yelling at me that I believed that this was real! How can you look at me in the eyes and talk to me without feeling the urge to harm me… to make me look like someone else… Like you…" my voice drifted off, my eyes closing, as I started to get dizzy.

My eyes snapped open as the feeling of someone close. Miku embraced me in a hug.

"You have the most beautiful hair I have ever seen," she said softly with rue, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I can see through your shy walls; that you're a kind person. You break everyone off and you're afraid you'll get hurt. I will never hurt you."

My eyes were overflowing with tears and I knew I was ruining her pretty shirt. I mumbled an apology only to be met by her voice, a bit fierce for the first time I'd ever heard.

"If you ever apologize to me again, I'm going to have to slap you," she shook her head, "Nothing you do could be remorseful."

Her threat was different than the others, it had a joking tone and it didn't have any hatred behind it.

For the first time, I realized what the emotions I was seeing were. Worry. Love. Concern. She was worried and concerned for me. She met my eyes with love and not the hatred of those before her. I knew of these feelings now, experiencing them because for once I felt love in my neglected heart, too.

**Even if the entire world despised me and laughed at me, I had a person who needed me. That is all I need to be happy.**

My stone face cracked, curling my lips into a smile. I let out a laugh for the first time and felt the muscles in my face relax. _So this is what it feels like to smile._

* * *

A couple years later, Miku and I had grown closer. We decided to break all ties with the village and move to the city. We landed jobs as maids in the queen's castle. It paid well and we were always together.

I had never seen the queen myself, but I'd heard rumors. They say she's "The Daughter of Evil." I haven't truly met anyone worthy of such a cruel title, and can't think of that possible with such a young girl—I've heard she's only fourteen years of age!

I see people starving on the streets, begging for money. I've dropped coins in each can when I can, but often, money is scarce even for I. Many say the queen took their businesses or whatever she pleased only because she was short on the item.

She has taken a bit off my paycheck every now and then.

But I couldn't care too much—I couldn't get too greedy! After all, I was living a wonderful life. I had a friend.

I heard the Prince of Blue was coming to the queen's castle to meet her. They had a marriage arrangement.

* * *

I was taking the queen's robes out to the laundry house when I came across them in the garden. Miku and another man were talking, standing awfully close.

Miku had a smile upon her lips. They parted every so often to speak a few words. I couldn't hear them at all and yearned to eavesdrop, but knew better.

After I while, I had regretted not eavesdropping when I saw him take her into his arms and brush a strand of hair out of her face. He leaned forward slowly and their lips brushed onto each other.

Feeling like I was intruding on something personal, I quickly moved on to the laundry room, concluding I would ask her about it later.

* * *

"Miku," I said when we were at home, "You might be angry with me… but I saw you with a guy!" I giggled excitedly. Miku had had other boyfriends before, but she didn't look so serious about anyone. "Who was he?"

She let out a soft giggle, "He was so nice…" she said lightly. "Now you won't believe this: he was the Prince of Blue!"

"No he wasn't," I disagreed in shock, "How did you meet him?!"

"I'm not sure exactly… I was planting things for the queen and he was walking through the garden. We ended up chatting a bit and he told me I was beautiful… and other things…"

"Miku, you can't be telling me you're dating a prince?" I asked once more eagerly.

"I know, I can hardly believe it either!"

"You'll be the queen of the land!" I said in a British Accent.

"Bow down to me, my loyal subject!" she laughed.

We laughed and joked for the moment, and all seemed well and happy. None of us knew of what was to come. The treachery. The war.

* * *

After the Prince of Blue broke the marriage proposal with the queen to join Miku, the land was put into war.

"_Kill the girl with green hair!" _the queen's hysterical shout was heard throughout nations.

Armies came through the lands, slaying each girl with green hair that came into view. Everywhere I turned my gaze another would fall to their death. Their hair was tainted red instead of the green ocean it used to be. Blood fell upon each doorstep.

Once a girl grabbed my arm, begging me to help her in her last moments. Part of her arm was cut and her stomach, too. I reached down to help her as she died in my arms.

I almost lost all sanity. I had to find Miku and get us out of here. Out of this bloodbath.

"Miku!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I ran through the queen's castle, our house, and couldn't find her anywhere. I couldn't stop there though.

Everywhere I turned, another body fell with a scream. Armies marched right past me, paying me no mind. The girl with white hair. Not green. Not green.

I kept running and couldn't stop until I came upon a single body by a wishing well.

The shape. The hair. It was all so familiar. The face…

"Miku!" I screamed again with such force I thought I'd lose my voice.

I knelt down at the figure that had blood cascading down her chest. Her eyes fluttered open weakly as she tried to make out images.

"Haku?" she asked in a hoarse voice. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for you to see me like this. Can I go home and shower?"

I let out a laugh through tears as I grabbed her hand, "Of course…" I whispered.

"Want to go home? Maybe even move somewhere else."

"I've always wanted to go to Paris," her voice was smooth even near death, "the lights," her hand reached up towards the sky as she stared at the imaginary lights.

"No, you're going to be fine. Just a little cold." I whispered as my tears fell onto her cheek.

"Don't cry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm only going to go to sleep. I'll wake up in the morning. Maybe a little late… I'm so sleepy…"

"Wait, it isn't bedtime yet," I said quickly, squeezing her hand only to find her pulse had slowed to a stop. "Miku, wake up!" I shook her shoulder, "_Wake up!"_ I screamed louder.

I hugged her body. She was the only person who ever paid me any attention. The only person who treated me like a human. The only person that made me feel loved and that I loved in return.

My thoughts were scrambled together, overlapping. Only two sentences could be heard clearly: Kill me instead… No one would have cared if it was the girl with white hair…

"You lied..." I whispered hoarsely, "You did hurt me... Just now..." and a last tear escaped from my eye.

I stayed there until the next morning. Her body was colder and I couldn't stand to be near it much longer. I gathered flowers and put them in her hands, similar to _Snow_ _White_. I tore bark off a tree, not caring that my nails split open at how hard it was to get off. I carved in her name, placing it at her head.

I knelt next to her in silence. Bidding the only friend I'd had in the world farewell.

* * *

Years later, I had moved to a beach house. I had gotten used to living alone. I heard rumors that the queen died in the war, and felt sadness overwhelm me as I remembered Miku. Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts and went to church like I did every Sunday.

I passed the confession boxes, and one door was left cracked open. I would have passed by, paying it no attention if it weren't for such a familiar voice that was heard.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried insanely through tears, "I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry! Please forgive me! I want my brother back! Please! I'll do anything! I'm so sorry, God! I didn't mean to be so evil… I now know my wrongs! I will never do such things again! My brother took my place and died for me… That's not what I want! I don't want to live like this! I have to confess… I was a terrible person—a queen—I took money from the poor because I assumed they didn't need it! I needed money! I was greedy and foolish… My brother was the only person that loved me and I forced him to kill the girl whom was marrying the person I thought I love more. He made me snacks… His brioche was the best… He took my clothes—cross-dressed!—to protect me! I repent my sins! I can't live like this!"

I had no other response to the secret unintentionally divulged other than to rethink my notion years ago. "No one deserves the title 'Daughter of Evil.' Surely, they don't deserve it."

Oh, naïve little Haku, but some do deserve it, and she truly is

_THE DAUGHTER OF EVIL._

* * *

In a harbor at the edge of town, I saw her again. She was by the shore, putting a piece of paper into a small bottle, dropping it into the ocean's waves. The water grabbed it greedily and stole it away to sea.

I pulled a dagger out of my pocket and pointed it at her back quietly. I had full intention to swing…

I'm sorry, but I just can't take revenge for you, Miku… In a way, I still have my vengeance. She's the same girl that I used to be. Lonely. So terribly lonely. I, myself, know this is much worse than death itself.

She used to be so dependent on others, but she's become quite to cook. She made the most delectable-smelling brioche. Her wistful smile reminds me much of my own.

Though, one thing still plagues me. I saw something by the shore, a ghost maybe? I only wonder, who was that boy? He looked a bit like her.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! This is my first Vocaloid fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments?**


End file.
